The Night Stalker
by ladyninetythree
Summary: Anastasia steele's life turns upside down when a mysterious man's been stalking her since the day she interviewed Christian Grey, a successful young CEO with twisted character and a charming look. The investigation to find the stalker always leads back to Christian Grey while a dead woman body was found murdered brutally. Who is this stalker? And Who really is Christian Grey?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Anastasia Steele has just left the the interview she's done with the infamous Christian Gray, young CEO with high profit company he's running, in his very young age.

But something after that interview leaves inside her mind. What is it? Is it Christian Gray's charisma? He's so dashing and young, yet arrogant and behaves such a gentleman .

She doesn't understand her feeling right now. She pushes the gas, and rush through the highway. It's almost dark, she doesn't want to get home late.

The reddish sky above her creates a strange atmoshphere. She looked through the glass, the red sky welcomes the night. She's not sure what it is, but she finally realised that ' something ' that makes her feel bad.

She's been followed!

She didnt realize that a black sporty car has been tailing her all the way from the office. All the way her journey!

_ " Jeez! I thought that car would've turned somewhere. Am i being followed? This is not good!"_

The road was empty, no cars have been seen, not for minutes. She looked at the gps, it's near already, she just have to make it until the next 2 miles.

_ "Easy, Ann! You can make it.." _she talked desperately to herself_._

What should she do? If she goes faster, the follower would know that she's noticed his presence, if she keeps it at this speed, she can be catched up. And Ann's too scared to imagine what would happen next.

Seconds to seconds, minutes to minutes have passed. She keeps her yaris with the average speed. The mysterious black car still appear from her rear spion. She finally see several cars.

_ "This is good. Maybe the black car was heading the same direction. Nothing's wrong, everything's gonna be okay." _she tried to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia Stele finnaly reached home after hours of nerve-cracking journey. It's almost 10 pm right now in Portland. Once again she looked back before entering her flat. Nobody's following.

CHAPTER TWO

" What happened?" Kate Kavanagh showed up from the bedroom. I'm pretty sure she's been there the whole day, oh her nose's still red.

" I've been tailed all the way home!"

" What? I mean, what! How? Where is that guy? You took the car right?" she askes panicly.

" Yes, and that guy tailed me with his car! Man! I feel so grateful that i reach home savely. The highway from Seattle was so empty! Did you read the paper? There are many stalker cases show up lately in seattle!"

" Ya."

" I hope that bastard lost me. He goes with a sport car! "

" Lets forget about him, there's no use discussing that moron anyway. By the way how was the interview? You met Mr. Grey didn't you? Is he as dashing as they say?"

" Well, he's arrogant, of course, not a symphatetic person, yet so polite . Yes, he's totally hot."

" Told ya'! And Mr Grey gave me his number."

" What the hell! What did you do to get his number! Did you flirt with him?" she asked with such careful tone.

" NO! It wasn't like that. He gave me his number because he's going to give speech on the graduation day on WSU next month. He's so happy that he could work with the University Newspaper."

" Did he enjoy the interview?"

" Yeah, he had a good time. "

" Did you? He's so handsome isn't he?"

" Yes he is. But i don't really like that man. He seems selfish and arrogant."

" Ah Anna, you and your 'little pesimistic point of view'! Did you mention that you work part time on Seattle Daily?"

" No. Hey, did you mention to him that you also work for Seattle Daily? That's why he confirmed the interview , isn't it? You makin' it up!"

" Well, it'not that..."

Then later we just chat untill midnight. No class for tomorrow, so i can finnally rest and sleep well, without thingking about the stalker.

...

The next morning i was woken up by Kate, she screams from the living room and calls me again and again.

" AAANNN, YOU GOT TO SEE THIS! AAAANNN!"

I get up angrily.

" What the hell, Kate! I'm freakin' tired. I need to..."

" WATCH THIS!" She pointed the flat tv. Breaking news?

_ "... a dead woman body was found this morning on the 3rd floor emergency stairs of Gray Enterprise Holdings office tower. The dead lady was found in terrible and horrific condition, murdered with 7 stabs on her chest, and according to the Forensic, the victim was strangled to death, while sexual assaults were also occured to be happen. Due to the building staffs info, the woman was known as Sarah Gerrald, on of Gray Enterprise accountant, who had been working for a month. The time of death was estimated to happen about 20 hours ago. The reporters have been trying to reach the building manager, and also the Gray Enterprise Holding's CEO, Christian Grey, to seek statements from the company about the murder of their accountant, and about the fact that the office building has became official crime scene. Further investigation is being held in order to find the true killer..."_

" Damn it, Anna! It happened when you were there! Seven stabs and strangler, what a psychopat!"

" No, i arrived at 2 o'clock. The murder happened 20 hours ago, that means about 12 o'clock."

" That's about lunch time right, no wonder the murderer could get away easily."

" Holly cow! How can it be? What a coinsidence," i speak in distinct voice. Yes, what a coincidence.. the murder, the stalker? NO! It's only a specullation. Was the guy that followed me the killer? Stop it, Anna!

" Hey! I know something that can make you work for the Seattle Daily! You've always wanted the recruitment right? You have been free-lancing with them for a year! Maybe you could do a real journalist this time. You'll graduate next month remember?"

" What?" I sit at the couch unenergaticly. Oh my God i fell like drained up. Kate turns the tv volume down.

" The reporters haven't got any statement right, well at least that's what the newsman said. You still have Mr. Grey's number right? So call him! Who knows maybe you could get the 'official CEO statement' about the case! The Seattle daily would be willing to do anything to get that issue! You'll be the first! You can offer your story even to any media in Seattle! They've been crazy about this murder story since this morning, they broadcasting it every where."

I took a moment to think. Kate got a point.

" What if he reffuse? i am nobody, Kate!"

" Anna, people like Christian Grey don't give numbers to a mere journalist , especially a mere unofficial university-journalist like you. He gave you numbers to something else. Maybe he likes you..."

" Kate!"

" Well, think about it.."

Kate's right. I want that job. Maybe this is my chance. After i took my shower, i take my cellphone and with nervous twisted stomach, i diall up his number. The image of Christian Grey flashes up in my memory, his deep dark eyes, good postures, calm voice. I got even more nervous when i wait my call to be answered, oh i hope he's awake.

The beep beep are long, it feels like hours. Finnally a voice came out, a voice from someone that i met yesterday.

" Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

" Hello?" that slow voice came up.

" Good Morning, Mister Grey, i'm anastasia Stelle from WSU, we met in the interview yesterday."

" Oh, Miss Steele. Glad i can hear you again! Can i help you?"

" Yeah, but.. i hope you don't feel offended. I just want to ask some questions.. about another thing, that.."

" Anastasia, just say what you want, i'm all ears." Damn he said it straight and to the point! No pre-words, and he just asked with that confidence tone and bold voice! And actually it crossed my mind that his voice was damn sexy. Is he teasing me?

" Okay (fiuh...) . With no less respect for you, i'll be straight. I would like to make another interview about the murder case that happened in your office building. I am sure you've noticed the inncident .."

He took a pause. It was so frustrating for me. Am i too straight? I should've had explained to him first, about the situation.. Oh i felt really bad that time.

Finally he replied,

" Ah, that inncident. I see. At last, i really need to make a statement, right?"

" Mr. Grey, i can understand if you refuse. I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. "

" What is it that makes you want this interview? " he suddenly interupted my sentence.

What? Why on earth is he asking that question?! I feel like my gut had fallen to my feet.

" I am a journalist, Mr. Grey. I search the fact to be told. Sorry i didn't mention to you that i work for Seattle Daily, part-time . Look, Mr. Grey, i don't mean to disturb you, if you refuse it is very okay to me."

" Meet me at my office on lunch, today. "

For real ?!

" Mr. Grey, thank you, thank you very much about this. I really appreciate it.."

" It's good to hear from you again, Miss Steele. I'll see you this afternoon. Good day, Miss Steele."

And he hung up. Oh my God! This is really happening! I couldn't stop smilling after that. Kate was back from groceries-shopping and noticed my happy face. She entered the appartment, put her shopping bags at the table and looked at me.

" Oh my God, Anna. Did you just call Grey?"

" Yeah, i did. I also mentioned about the interview..."

Her face turned red as she started to jump arround like small bunny.

" ANNN! You nailed it! Congratulation! What did he say?"

" Well first of all, i've never expected that he would say yes. Secondly, i've never expected that he would say yes on the first time."

" Anna, you know what, i think he's really into you. See! Did he say somethin' else?

" He's happy to hear from me. That's else. I'm meeting him at lunch, i gotta hurry."

I drove quite fast from my appartement in Portland to Seattle. I didn't hesitate to push my yaris to the limit. What made me so excited? Was it the interview, or was it that i would see Christian Gray one more time? Hah!

Christian Grey, you're a hell of charisma. I recalled his appearence in my mind, tight black suit, grey eyes gazing deep down to your soul, slim posture, and he's got the mystery, the mystery that stood behind him. I could sense that he tried to hide something when we first met. He is an arrogant boss. He put fears in his workers' mind. I could see that people who're working there all in stress zone. But what is it about him that so interesting?

I arrived at Grey Enterprise office tower at 12.30. There were many reporters sitting in front of the office door. I took deep sigh. This is great, right? I took my press card and hang it on my neck. I took the briefcase and once again tidied my clothes and tied my hair.

Every reporters there was shocked to see the security allow me to enter the building.

I entered the building. It was nearly same condition when i came here the day before. Execept those police officers and FBI aggents still roaming the lobby. I passed the the emergency door which actually laid near the elevators coridor. The police line banned to it.

I could tell that i was quite nervous that time. I never really had the time for preparing the question, this was so sudden.

I saw the blond secretary again when i reached gray's floor. She saw me and esscorted me to Mr. Grey office.

The big magohany door opened a little, she let me in. There. I saw him, Christian Grey. He wore black suit with blue shirt. He didn't wear a tie that day. He was sitting at his chair, calling a client or someone? I eardropped the converasation,

" I don't give a damn , Andrew! I want him in my office at 4. If he doesn't show up you'll be paying his bail!" then he smashes the phone onto its place. I sighed. Was it not a right time?

He finally noticed my presence, from the mad face he turned into a calm, ussual, handsome smiled to me and spoke to me kindly after that.

" Miss Steele, i've been expecting you, please have a seat. Coffee or tea? Tea i supposed.."

" Tea would be lovely."

Then i sat on his big sofa set in that room. Damn that room of his was huge!

" I must say, Miss Steele, you look beautiful today."

" Am i? I mean... thank you. You too, Mr. Grey. Even without the tie..." i'm blushed.

" Ah, i poured that coffee just now. I'll grab another one in my desk. Do you prefer me in tie?" he asked. And that time he asked the question, he also gave that deep gaze and stared me at my eyes, plus that smile. His eyes were grey and glowing. Those eyes enchanted me to keep staring at them. Those eyes were hypnotizing.

" No, it is fine with me, with whatever you wear, Mr. Grey."

The blonde secretary came in again and brought two cups of tea in a silver tray. She then left the room.

" Now, Miss Steele, i believe that you have an interview for me. Another one."

He sat close to me. He sat with his left leg on the sofa and the other one stayed on the floor. He sat informally with me. While i kept my manner well.

" Yes. Mister Grey. I need to ask some question about the incident. You've known the story haven't you?"

" Yes, i believe i have."

" May i put the recorder on?"

" Yes of course."

" What do you think of the murder? Do you know the victim, Sarah Gerrald?

" I met Sarrah last week, when she asked for my signatures for the legal papers. I think she's smart and a dedicated worker. We feel lucky to have her working in the company. And we know that we've just lost one of our best employees."

" Did you personally know her? When was the last time you saw and talked to her?"

" No, i did not know her personally, just professional ocassion. I saw her yesterday evening but i didn't talk to her. I saw her on my way to the elevator." he answered quickly and cold.

" So, how do you think about the murder?"

" I still don't know who killed her, but i think he deserves the most appropriate punishment he can get from killing a lady."

" Mister Grey, the investigator believe that the murder happened in your office building. She was belived to be murdered during the working time. Is there anything bothers you? Have you ever thought what the media would say -directly or in directly-, about you or your company? Are you scared about what would happen to your company image that may be caused by this.. misfortune?" I spoke surely and confidently, despite the fact that he was looking at me right now with that super serious stare.

He took silence for a moment. I took a deep breath, you can do it, Anna, you're good. I glimpsed to his thingking face, and to be honest, i like his face.

" Miss Steele, do you know that you've done a very good interview so far? You look brilliant. I almost felt intimidated just now, by your question." he slided a little closer to me. Now his face was really close to mine. Oh my! I couldn't breath normally, my heart pumped faster than ussual. Now i feel intimidated. He drove me nuts with those eyes and that smile!

" I can say, Mister Grey, that what i am doing is completely professional. I hope you understand." said i. I laughed a little.

" Okay i can totally get it, Anastasia," he raised his hand, joking. He called me Anastasia? It's been a long time since someone called me my birth name.

He then continued,

" This.. incident, this misfortune, can happen to anyone. We are still waiting for the police investigation too. I think so far, our company has fulfilled our duty to be cooperative with the investigators and the P.D. We will always be cooperative in order to clear this case. Me myself and behalf the company is very supportive to clear the case and to find who did this.

And still we don't know the murderer. We still haven't known what was the cause to the murder yet. I can say that this's been hard for everyone especially the victim's closest persons, but we still have to be patient to wait about the police conclussion. I don't really care about what people say, because i believe in this company and the people working in it. "

I noded and smiled, i felt satisfied with his answer. He knew how to act and speak, he kept it calm and under control. Then i wrote some notes on my notebook.

" Who do you think the killer is, Mr. Grey? The killer seems to be sadistic due to the wounds he had caused." i asked with less formal tone.

" Hmm, i don't know, maybe he's mad, maybe he's full of vengeance. Or maybe he's desperate and sad? Who knows? He's definietly in some kind of mental diturbance. Why are you asking me this, Miss Steele?"

" Well ( take it easy anna!) , i just wanted to know your point of view."

" Were you trying to dig me or something? That's what people like you do right?"

His face turned back serious and he looked at me with suspicious look. I didn't see any trust in that look.

" No, mister grey, i didn't mean to. my apology, for anything that has caused this misread."

" Well, i think i can trust you Miss Steele. You seem to be an honest person"

Trust me? To what? I don't expect his trust.

" I am, Mr. Grey. And my profession is an honest profession." i answered with smile. I'm not mad about his statement, about that 'dig me out' thing he said.

" Well, if then mister grey, i should be leaving now. I have many things to do," i stood up. He followed my lead. He's tall. I guess he's about 180 cm. I looked at him.

Our eyes met. We wer, looking into each other's eyes for few seconds, but it felt like hours! I couldn't take my eyes of him. My heart pumped faster, my cheeks were hot. My blood rushed so fast!

He cleared throat to break the awkwardness.

" I believe you will write this interview honestly , Miss Steele."

" I will, mister grey. And thank you for your time, this means a lot to me."

He then walked me to the door, and to the like the last time.

" Miss Steele, do you mind if we grab a coffee next time, tomorrow perhaps?"

"Coffee? I really have to say yes, as my thank for this interview, Mister Grey."

" Great. We'll be in touch then.." The elevator door opened. I stepped inside. Grey still standing there, watching me.

"Anastasia."

" Christian." i noded. The elevator closed.

I stayed in Seatle for the rest of the afternoon. It's raining in Seatle and i was working on the interview with my macbook in this small, quiet coffee shop. I sipped my esspresso. I almost finished the it's done.

I rest my back bone at the arm chair. There were not much cutomer coming to the cafe that time. Just me , that cute couple, the old man, and.. and a man wearing a black hoodie. I noticed that he'd been staring at me. I couldn't see his face. He sat right at the corner . At noon they didn't turn on all of the lights. I started to feel bad. I tidied up my stuff and went out quickly. I stepped out to the parking lot outside and run to the car, the rain was heavy.

I started my engine. I looked to the right. That black sport car! The same car that tailed me yesterday! I quickly pushed the gas and headed to Seattle Daily. Seattle daily is about 12 blocks away. I passed some redlights. I looked at he rear mirror. At first i thought nobody's following, when the lights turned green, i spot that black car again! Damn! i was scared!

I kept pushing my pedals, i didn't care about my speed. I rushed to Seattle Daily. I made that fast left turn and enter the parking lot. I showed my ID to the gate man and he oppened it. i drove in. And after that i was sure that i've lost him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there! Thanks for reading my story! Sorry that it took a while to post the new chapter of The Night Stalker. And meanwhile, i've been receiving some really good responses from the reader. So thanks a lot for all your suports (they mean a lot to me), and please keep reading because i'm taking you deeper into my story, and hope you'll love it. Happy reading._

_-LadyNinetyThr33-_

CHAPTER FOUR

" So here's the deal Miss Stelle. I will be accepting you as permanent staff here after you graduate next month. And you'll be delivering more stories about this _murder thing_. Use your connection, find more intriguing facts! You got Grey on your side! No reporter could do that for the last 24 hours. Especially you're a free-lance reporter. "

" Thank you Mister Dawson! I really appreciate it, thank you."

" Yeah yeah , you too Miss Steele. Damn, the media and the whole state love this case. I'll see you soon Miss Steele, but now i have a deadline to make. And so do you, Miss Steele. "

I stood up from my chair, and walked out. When i reached The Editor's office door, Mr. Dawson, the senior editor of Seattle Daily called my name.

" Miss Steele, welcome to Seattle Daily."

" They took me , Kate! They did!"

" Oh my God Anna! Congratulation! I knew you'd make it! "

I was calling Kate from my motel room. It's raining heavily outside, and it's too late to rush home, i was tired. I took of my formal suits and changed to tank top and tight jeans. I've taken a bath already. I was laying on my bed with laptop on and cellphone on my hand.

" I'm not going home until tomorrow, maybe. I don't know, Dawson gave me deadline."

" Ah, your first task. Welcome to the press! And welcome to your endless night!"

" Yeah," i grinned. " He told me to deliver news by tomorrow evening."

" Well i can take care of our place. And fortunately you brought those clean clothes. So what's your first step? Doesn't he have his men also working on it?"

" Yes he does. But nobody has access to the Company CEO like me! I'm going to the police tomorrow morning, see if there's anything i can dig up. And actually... Gray asked me for a coffee tomorrow."

" What! Anna this could really be something , you know that." She giggled at the phone.

" Yeah yeah Kate. Kate there's something today. You know, the crazy stalker from yesterday? As i get my ass back to Seattle, he's also back stalking me! Kate, i met him today."

The next thing i remembered that she's nagging at me, worrying about me, asked me to be careful and blabla.. After that i said good night and hung up.

Oh i wished that the mysterious guy didn't follow me here. As i saw, no ones outside. I turned off the light and closed my laptop. One more time, i read Sarah Geralld full biography. No criminal records. She's an innocent young lady, died in 25. I felt sorry for her. Ugh, if another murder case would show up, then the media will link them as a serial killer murder case. And it's gonna go national. And it'd be huge headline. And it'd be good bussines for me. But no.

I took a look to the crime scene photos released for the press. Stabbed seven times, rapped, sexual abuse! Definetely a psycho! It's a horrible murder.

I must rest, tomorrow's a big day. I fell to the bed and put my blanket on.

I woke up early that evening and get to the police station. I've never been here before, fortunately. When i arrived , i saw few reporters coming out from the station that morning. It was 10 in the morning. I recognized them from their press ID card, clunching on their necks. I read the plank on the door step : Homicidal Unit-Seattle P.D.

I entered the headquarter. Many people crossed that small lobby. I then talked to the male officer at the front desk.

" Sir, i'm Anastasia Steele from Seattle Daily. I'm here to interview the Sarah Gerrald Murder case? Can i meet the investigators?"

" Miss Steele, if you want clarification, you need to wait for the official press confrence, otherwise, you can go outside like your other fellows ot there.."

" No, i just wanted to ask some question, maybe it only took 5 minutes... "

" Jammie, let her in!" suddenly i heard a man voice. I turned my face to the voice, it came from a man. He had latin-look with tanned skin and tall posture. He wore black leather jacket.

" Thank you, Sir. I promise this won't take long," he approached me.

" You said you are from Seattle Daily? The newspaper that published oficial statement from Mr. Christian Grey, am i right?"

" Yes sir. I'm the reporter who did the interviem." Honestly, i said it proudly.

" Ah, Anastasia Steele. Yeah i read your story. Miss Steele, i am Detective Rodriguez, Jose Rodriguez. I'm working on Gerrald Murder case. Do you mind if we take a walk, talking?"

" Sure. Anastasia Steele. Nice to meet you , Detective Rodriguez."

We took a walk not very far with the head quater. The weather was actually quite good that day for Seattle standard. I sipped my mochacino.

" You are very luck to have that conversation, that interview, miss steele. We've been trying to reach Christian grey since yesterday, but you know, a powerful guy like him doesn't waste their expensive time for us. "

" Why? He said he'd be cooperative."

" Well i am sure he's cooperative, but not his managers and atorney. They demand a warrant. And we don't have strong evidence for warrant. But thanks to you at least i know what's his reaction. But i can't say it's trustable."

" What do you mean?" I stopped walking. Was he doubting my work?

" No, i am agree that your interview with the CEO was authentic. Miss steele, why did he say yes to your interview. He's well known to be hard to get among the media. But why did he accept you?" He stared at my eyes deeply with his sharp brown eyes. His look was accusing.

" What do you mean?" something hit me just now.

" He is in our suspects list, i can't explain more. But you can explain to me how you got him to do the interview," the moment Detective Rodriguez said 'suspect list' , my mind just denied it. Christian Grey ?

" I met him earlier two days ago..."

" The day Sarah Geralld was murdered." he continued with sullen sound.

" Well yes. I had an interview for SWU Newspaper. And the reason that he accepted me, as long as i know because he cared about giving official media statement. That's all. Now, Detective Rodriguez, i need you to answer some of my question, it's for the paper."

He looked seriously and he suddenly smiled. It seemed that he was noticing something, finding a light in the dark or something like that. And that look worried me.

" We are still investigating the case, Miss Steele. The police is working 24 hours non-stop to solve this case. We are still gathering evidences and haven't got any suspects yet. It's the 48 critical hours. The press actually can't be told, but i make an exception for you. "

" Thank you Detective,"

" Just.. don't mention my name , will you? And if you know or notice anything that can help us working on this case, here's my card." He then gave me a small white name card.

" I will, Detective Rodriguez. Thank you for the interview."

" Now i must leave. Be careful miss steele. We'll be in touch." He then turned around and disappeared among the crowd.

I had just remembered that i got an appointment to Christian Grey when an sms came in.

_ Miss Steele, i do hope you still remember the coffee. I'll be at the Starbucks near my office in 10 minutes. See you there._

_ C.G._

Well, it's about time! I flipped my cellphone and put it in my jacket pocket. I went back to the car, and hit the pedal and rushed out from the police HQ.

It's about 11 when i arrived at Starbucks. It's about three blocks away from _Grey House, _as i recalled the name of that building.

I pushed the glass door and coffee smells crashed my nose. There, i saw Christian Grey at the corner. He's been expecting me wasn't he?

And gosh! Grey looked dashing as always, with navy blue suits . He sat next to the glass window. He waved at me as he noticed my presence.

" Nice to see you again, Mr. Grey." i tried to be polite.

" Good day, Miss Steele," he stood up and pulled my chair and escorted me to sit.

Since i laid my ass on the armchair, i couldn't take my eyes from his eyes! Those grey eyes just glowed under the morning sunlight.

" So .. what would you have, Miss Steele?"

" Black Esspresso. Oh, i need to grab a cup first.." i stood up.

" No no no.. Miss Steele, i've had it for you," he pointed his hand to the table. A cup of hot espresso."

" Esspresso? How do you know?"

" Lucky guess.." he smiled. Oh no, that smile killed me!

" Thanks. So how was your morning, Mr. Grey? I bet it's busy busy..

"As a Christian Grey, i should be busy, shouldn't i? But isn't it the art of what you're doing, Miss Stelle. "

I paused. Wow, this guy was a brilliantly confident man!

" Then i bet this coffee was an obstacle to your super busy morning. Why still make it although you can't make it?"

" Meeting you can't wait, Miss Steele. Besides, i'm a man of my word. If yesterday i'd said coffee, then it's coffee."

" Then thank you, Mr. Grey." i laughed crisp. Honestly i was really flattered when he said he couldn't wait meeting me.. or did it mean anything else?

He crossed his legs.

" How was your morning, Miss Steele?" His sharp grey eyes watching me, suspiciously, carefully.

" I started my first day as a full time journalist in Seattle Daily. "

" Congratulation."

" I am still working on the Sarh Geralld case. The police still got nothing. No strong evidence." i sighed and stopped. For few seconds we didn' t talk.

" What do you think about the murder, Miss Steele? I believe, as a journalist you have a strong sense of deduction, am i right?"

" I believe i have, Mr. Grey," sais I. " He's a natural psychopath. He's obsessed. He's motivated. And he's also careless. He's slopy for making a big crime scene. "

" Then he might be accidentally murder her, angry at her, stabbing her."

" No, it's not that simple, Mr Grey. He is a pro. If he's not a pro, why risking killing her in a public place, or worse: in someone's office building. Why didn't any security cam, or anyone near the emergency stairs hear her screaming? He's planned it already. He just left an 'autograph'. He left trails to be followed. He's into it."

Christian Grey looked anxious. He wrinkled his forehead. He touched his chin with his point finger.

" You know what, Miss Steele, after what you said, i realized maybe the killer is into something else. What if the actual target was not only Sarah Gerrald? What if he meant to kill someone else in my office. Why doing it in my office right?

" What if he's into my other staffs.. what if he's into me?" His expression turned scared. He looked at the window then looked me again.

" But it's only a deduction, mr. Grey. Besides, if you felt anything wrong you can contact the cop." i tried to be calm. Oh boy, he's right!

"Cops! Police? They do nothing! They even can't talk to people in correct manner." He spoke it as it was a belief, he meant it.

Then i remembered when Detective Rodriguez told me that Christian Grey couldn't be reached. They couldn't get him. He said no to police. I'm sure he hated them.

"You don't like cops very much?"

" Miss Anastasia Steele, i think i have a meeting in ten minutes. I really have to go now. Nice to see you, Ana. The bill is on me."

" Oh i see. Thank you Mr Grey, i really enjoyed it." i smiled at him. He stood up and pulled his suits to tidy them. He nodded at me to let me walk first. I walked out.

I suddenly heard my phone ringing. I was at the pavement already. I searched my phone as i keep walking. I didn't see it coming untill..

" ANA LOOK OUT!"

A car flashed me and it almost hit me! Christian Grey screamed and pulled me at the best time! I screamed. He pulled my shoulders and he pulled me to his chest.

" Damn it Ana! That was close! Are you okay? You're shaking.." He hugged me tight in his chest.

I was trembling, shaking. But i loved that moment, the moment Christian Grey put me in his chest. I could feel his muscular and warm chest. I was safe with him. I don't want it to be over. This is too good.

He pushed me away softly.

" I am okay. " i lied. I am not okay. Not with him by my side. "Thank you for saving me, Mr. Grey. If it's not you.. i ..i don't know what will happen to me .. Thank you.."

" I'll take you home . I have a car."

" No, i am okay, and i have a car too.." my voice was still a bit shaky.

" No. You are coming home with me. My man will take your car later." his voice was stern and forcing.

He then walked me with his arm still arround my shoulders to the parking space. A few seconds later we reached the parking.

I stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Christian Grey pulled out the car key from his pocket, opened the left door.

" Come in.." he said.

He opened the door of a black sport car that had been stalking me for the last three days. Yes, i couldn't be wrong. It's the car!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello! I'm so sorry that it took a very long time for me to update. It's really encouraging me when i read all the reviews and the follows, so thank you very much for being so kind and supportive J_**

CHAPTER FIVE

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I trembled. I slipped my foot. I tripped back.

" Ana? What is it?" Grey looked confused. He run to me and caught me before i hit the ground.

" Get... get of .. me... please..."

Oh my God! was it him? Really him I got to run... now... but i..

" What? Ana? I can't hear you! Ana stay with me!"

I could hear my heart beat slower. I lost balance and sight, i felt weakened.

" Ana can you stand up? Anastasia Steele?" Grey shook me in his arm.

And that's the last thing i saw..

I felt a little sick. Slowly i opened my eyes, and almost forgot what had just happened with me.

And it just snapped me .

I opened my eyes, staring at everything i saw. Where was i?

" Thank God, Ana. You're awake. I'm so worried about you."

Blood rushed through my vein, i felt cold at the same time. I jumped in the bed.

" Where am i? " I spoke in low voice. I was so anxious.

" You're in my flat. You blacked out, remember?" Christian Grey stood in front of me. He raised his hands up. " Just calm down, okay." he spoke with calm and convincing voice. " Calm down, Miss Steele. I brought you back here because i don't want to cause a.." he inhaled. " A further public attention, bringing a faint girl into the hospital, while i still have a murder case in my office. Well, i was going to call a private doctor, but i see you're just fine. Now.. can we sit down?" he took a brief pause before he ended his statement.

" Where do you get it?"

" Get what?"

" THE DAMN BLACK CAR!"

" What?" he seemed confused. He lowered his hands. " You mean, the black sport car? The one i drove? What is it all about Miss Steele? " Now he seemed a little annoyed.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Grey, but i need you to answer it. Please!" i kept my voice calm.

" Well, the car dealer called me yesterday. They said they're launching a new car next week. Personally the manager asked me to endorse their product. So they lend me one for a week. A test drive. My good review shall boost their sales at the national level." He explained quick. " Now, can you sit down for God's sake!" he rolled his eyes.

" Is it the only one? The car?"

" I don't know. They sold it before in Europe. Maybe some americans had bought it before as a 'built up' car. Who knows?"

Damn! No! It's not Christian. Of course! Oh my God, i felt so stupid. Why didn't i think before that the car was more then one! Shit! Now i looked like a moron in front of him! I sat on the bed, didn't know what to do. I stared empty at the floor. It's very embarrassing!

" Are you alright, Miss Stelle?" he slowly approached. He took a cup from the end table, and he offered me. It's a cup of hot smoky tea. I grabbed it and gulped it. The hotness didn't bother me as i felt so ashamed that i took a wrong accuse.

" I'm alright. I am so sorry, about what has just happened. I think it's because of the new job," i lied. I tried to look tired and hoping that he took my story. He sat next to me. Our eyes met.

" I understand that. Nevermind, miss Steele. I know how you feel when job stressed you out." He nodded.

At that time he was sitting very close to me that i could see his eyes clearly and observe his perfect face. His eyes were so sharp, yet soothing and calming. I could smell his perfume, light and fresh. He's so beautiful. He's still wearing the same shirt, but no suit this time.

" Actually , Miss Steele? Why are you asking about the car?"

Think quickly Ana!

"I.. i had a nightmare. I had a nightmare that my car crashed with a black sport car." i stopped and start to deduce the look in Grey's face. He seemed okay.

" Oh, i can see that." he smiled. " But you're safe with me here." he grabbed my shoulder soft. My heart suddenly thumped hard. I felt like i was blushing. He sounded so sure, so protective.

" I am so sorry Mr. Grey, you've been very kind to take me here, in your flat." i put the cup back at the end table next to me.

" I think i am the one who should be apologizing because i didn't take you to hospital. I am so selfish, sorry."

" No, it's me who's selfish then. I can understand the situation you're in right now. I understand , so it's very okay." i smiled.

Suddenly we stopped talking. He looked me in the eye and said, " Have you ever realized that you're so pretty, Miss Steele." He smiled as he gently lift a single hair to the back. I was so charmed by him that i didn't move at all when he did that to me. _Kiss me, kiss me.._ my subconscious shouted at the back of my mind.

It was a very strange feeling. A moment ago i was so terrified, now i felt warm and calm, and happy and nervous. This man.. he played with my mind and my feeling. Was Christian Grey really this fascinating?

He looked me closely in the eye and start to move his face closer. I closed my eyes slowly, he whispered and breath on my left ear, with soft and deep voice,

" Since the first time i met you, i want you, Miss Steele.."

Then suddenly his lips were on mine. I opened my lips as i welcomed him to my mouth. It was shocking, yet so great.

He pulled me closer to his chest, i could feel strong and warm chest, a warmth of a man's hug.

I could hear his quick breath while kissing me madly. I'd never been kissed like this before. His kiss was soft, but wild and demanding. As we pulled closer, our body met. He stopped to take a breath. We stared at each other, feeling surprised as what just happen. Christian's grey eyed turned dark . And his eyes made me feel aroused.

Suddenly he moved quick and pulled my face and start that wild kiss again.

" I've always wanted to do this, Ana. Like this.. here.. do you mind?"

I opened my eyes, the more i saw those eyes and the more i listened to his panting breath, the more i felt aroused.

I didn't know what to say. I felt like i was wanting him too, but i was too afraid to admit it. Why? What happened to me? I felt wrong to have sex with someone you've just met three times, but why did i really want him?

Before i could speak again, he raised my hips gently. I panted. He crossed my leg arround his hip while he's still sitting on the bed's edge. I could feel his erection on my belly, oh gosh!

We kissed again, this time he pulled up my tank top and untied my bra. I gasped but he held me in place by pressing my back. In the middle of the kissing he whispered, "don't move, i'll make you fly."

He smiled at me and slowly grabbed and softly pinched the tops. I moaned. It was tickling and delicious at the same time. I quickly lingered my arms arround him. Then he kissed and suck them. I moaned loud. He's right, he made me flew.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Christian's phone rang. He heard it, we heard it, but we didn't stop. But not until it was ringing for about a minute.

" Pick it up, Mister Grey," i spoke with panting breath.

" Damn!" he stood up and rose. With annoyed face (which also looked beautiful) he picked his blackberry from his pant's pocket.

" Grey. Yes. No. No, i've told him before about that appointment.. you've got to be kidding me! Okay, i'm on my way." He hung up. I knew he was leaving so i put on my bra and my clothes. When Grey turned arround. He frowned.

" Oh no, Miss Steele. You must be so disappointed with me right now."

" No, i'm not. I can understand the situation."

" What situation?" he teased me with his smile.

" You. Being an ultra-busy young CEO. I get it, Mr. Grey. I'm a grown up lady."

" I know, you're the best, Miss Steele." he kissed me. And suddenly it felt that his passion hadn't faded yet as he kissed me hard and quick. " I'll make it up to you, i promise." he solemnly said.

As we stepped outside his apartment i picked my phone. There's a message text in it. It's from Detective Rodriquez.

_ Miss Steele,_

_We've summarized the suspects' names. If you're interested, you can come by and talk at the station._

_Homicide Detective Rodriquez_


End file.
